seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanted Confectionery
From the Publisher MyTona: Every night, someone turns everything upside down in the Candy World confectionery. Who wants to spite the confectioner so badly? Find out who is behind the night attacks on Candy World! What's New in Version 1.19.0: * Over 300 new quests await you * The exciting Enchanted Confectionery event * New event location: Candy World * Event creatures: Miss Ice Creamy, the Sugar Monster, and the Ginger Golem * Event rewards: unique avatars, the Cream Cloud chest, and the Herald of the Sun talisman Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2017 August Update Welcome to the August Update! Released on August 4, 2017 the update introduced the new Enchanted Confectionery special event and added 1 new Hidden Object Location to the game - Candy World. The Update also included over 300 new Quests and 30 new Collections. Players who downloaded the update received 5 free rubies. Enchanted Confectionery Timed Challenge This special event is available to players from game level 11 and up. Players have 28 days from the 4th of August to complete 3 special timed challenges in the Enchanted Confectionery special event to win its unique rewards. This is the 20th Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the timed challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the special event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Candy World to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these scrumptious new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Amber Berry at stage 2, Carved Chest at stage 3, Red Crystal at stage 4, and Item-Hunting Kit at stage 5. (2) Complete all 30 special event quests to win the Cream Cloud Chest and Sweet Masterpiece Casket. Once won, the Cream Cloud Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Sweet Masterpiece Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and is found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Meteorite Heart at stage 1, Marble Chest at stage 2, Coffee Granita at stage 3, Azure Turtle at stage 4, and Fire Crystal at stage 5. (3) Collect 100 Rock Candy Crystals by banishing the new event Monsters to win the Herald of the Sun Talisman and Living Desserts Picture. The Herald of the Sun Talisman decreases energy consumption by 2 for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Living Desserts Picture is an image of the 3 new creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Nephrite Eye at stage 1, Flying Time at stage 2, Raspberry Parfait at stage 3, Thunder Amulet at stage 4, and Odin's Ring at stage 5. (4) A Top 100 Banishing Leaderboard. The top banishers in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Monster Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Enchanted Confectionery event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Chocolatier's Pride Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new special event quests consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. In a departure from previous events, this update requires Players to complete an additional 6 quests in Candy World given by the Fortune Teller before awarding the Cream Cloud Chest and Sweet Masterpiece Casket. The quests are to find ingredients for the Heaven's Rage Recipe and craft the potion to banish the Poltergeist haunting Candy World. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing the special event chest Sweet Memories from the Store. Event Creatures The Living Desserts are 3 new event creatures to be banished: Miss Ice Creamy, the Sugar Monster, and the Ginger Golem. * Miss Ice Creamy is tricking the townspeople into eating enchanted confections. * Sugar Monster has been wandering the world, taking revenge on everyone with a sweet tooth. * Ginger Golem can destroy a whole city! Banishing the event creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Banish 100 and collect the Darkwood Lights to complete the third stage of the timed challenge. Players may continue banishing the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Top 100 Banishing Leaderboard. The new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections are: Although obtaining these Fixers sounds complicated, they can all be obtained in exactly the same way. In the end, 58 Vanilla Extract are needed to complete the 30 event quests. To banish the event creatures, you must first play the new Hidden Object Location Candy World until you win some Vanilla Extract. You then use these Vanilla Extracts to banish the new 'Miss Ice Creamy' event creature, collecting the Eclair and Jasmine Tea Fixers as well as the Bottomless Sugar Bowl needed to banish the next event creature 'Sugar Monster'. Use the Sugar Bowl to banish 'Sugar Monster', collecting the Rare Syrup Fixers and also the Jars of Warm Milk needed to banish 'Ginger Golem' in order to get the Garnet Bracelet Fixers. Thus, as you play Candy World in order to complete the 30 Special Quests and advance towards Virtuoso level, you will naturally collect all that you need to create the fixers required to combine the new event collections. Each banishment also awards the Rock Candy Crystals needed to complete the third and fourth parts of the event challenge itself. Note: These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Enchanted Confectionery challenge or by time running out for the event. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more access passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Candy World Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Chocolate Beans Access Passes! Sweet August Mini Event Challenge This special mini-event challenge is available to players from Level 7 and up. Players have 7 days starting from August 7, 2017 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box or Haunted Lights puzzles and collecting a certain amount of Chocolate Dipped Apples in order to win the special rewards. Successfully winning games in either the Treasure Box or Haunted Lights puzzles award Players with anywhere from 3 to 5 Chocolate Dipped Apples per win: * Collect 25 Chocolate Dipped Apples to win 1 Lemon Sherbet - restores 35 energy * Collect 125 Chocolate Dipped Apples to win 1 Raspberry Parfait - restores 120 energy * Collect 250 Chocolate Dipped Apples to win 1 Carved Chest - chest of useful collection items * Collect 400 Chocolate Dipped Apples to win 1 Wizard's Treasure - chest of magical talismans * Collect 600 Chocolate Dipped Apples to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour Festive Fun Challenge The Festive Fun mini-event challenge is back and is available to players from Level 10 and up. Players have 7 days starting from August 14, 2017 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box or Haunted Lights puzzles. There are 3 special event reagents to be found by playing the puzzles. The goal is to collect the special event reagents and craft the special event items at the Merchants (Fortune Teller, Forge, and Inventor). Crafting the special items gives Gold Stars which rewards the Player with the following items: * Collect 10 Gold Stars to win 1 Lemon Sherbet - restores 35 energy * Collect 50 Gold Stars to win 1 Treasure of the Sea - contains talismans and energy boosters * Collect 100 Gold Stars to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour * Collect 250 Gold Stars to win 1 Mermaid's Song - commemorative casket desktop decoration After completing the challenge, Players may continue to collect Gold Stars, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for every 200 collected afterwards. Changes in Version 1.19.0 The August Update made a few significant changes to the game: * The Friend Icons and Stats on both the Darkwood Town Map and Visiting Friends map have been changed. * The Friends Tab now scrolls down instead of across. * Multiple item trades with Townspeople enabled if you have more than 1 of the item in inventory to trade. A green plus and minus arrow now appears so the amount can be selected. * Multiple banishment of monsters enabled if you have more than 1 of the banishing item in inventory. A green plus and minus arrow now appears so the amount can be selected. * The update was delayed for the Windows platform by 8 days. Players were given X number of Chocolate Beans (Access Passes) and Belgian Waffles (Energy Booster) for the inconvenience. Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough